Traditional luminaires can be turned ON and OFF, and in some cases may be dimmed, usually in response to user activation of a relatively simple input device connected to lines supplying power to the luminaires. Often traditional luminaires are controlled individually or as relatively small groups at separate locations. More sophisticated lighting control systems automate the operation of the luminaires throughout a building or residence based upon preset time schedules, occupancy, and/or daylight sensing. Such lighting control systems receive sensor signals at a central lighting control panel, which responds to the received signals by deciding which, if any, relays, switching devices, and/or dimming ballasts to drive in order to turn on or off and/or adjust the light levels of one or more luminaires. More recently, lighting control systems have begun to utilize wireless communications in support of monitoring and luminaire control operations.
Lighting control systems communicate with each other wirelessly via the electromagnetic spectrum and require an antenna to transmit and receive communications. When installed in the ceiling of a building, lights are often mounted on or in-plane with the ceiling, so that uniform coverage of the light is provided to the occupants below without significant shadowing or interference with objects or people moving along the floor.
For wireless communications, ceiling mounting presents a challenge for antenna placement. If the antenna is placed above the light fixture, the antenna will reside above the ceiling plane. The structure above the ceiling can be very different from one installation to the next. For example, the structure may comprise solid reinforced concrete, wooden trusses, I-beams, mechanical systems, HVAC ducting, electrical and telecommunications cables, all of which may provide significant electromagnetic variations and interferences. If the antenna is placed below the ceiling plane, it may be visible to the occupants and negatively affect the aesthetics of the architectural space.
Thus, there is a need for improved device configurations that utilize antennas, particularly that may be suitable for control devices for lighting fixtures or in other wireless intelligent lighting system elements that rely on the use of the antennas for wireless lighting system communications. It may also be desirable for the device configurations, with the antennas, to facilitate easy installation of the applicable wireless sensor and/or control modules.